Crystal Nova
HRMDD, Christalia Iaime-Santiagum "Crystal" Nova, common name Crystal Santiago Nova (Secosan: Caysma Saзego Noya) is the former ruler of Ice Land and the oldest child of Christine Nova. She is the older sister of Maebon and Anna Nova. She has three children: Bella, Candey, and Ness Nova. Crystal's Life Eytmology of Crystal's name The name Crystal was chosen by Crystal Nova herself because when she was in preschool, she could not pronounce her formal name Christalia. It could also refer to the discovery of Ice Land, which took place two years before her birth. Early life Crystal was born in 5029 during the Republic era. Her birth name is preceded by HRMDD, which stood for Her Royal Majesty's Daughter of Dedication, which was a term used in the era for a blonde-haired child. Childhood Crystal Nova was, like most Secosan children of the era, very snobbish. As a child, she worked for a newspaper firm in Gonoko at age 3-5, serving and delivering newspapers all over Gonoko. Because of this, Crystal had to work for most of her early childhood. When the Secosan child labor ban took effect in 5035, she went to school. Teen life Crystal Nova, as a teenager, hated her physical appearance. She was repeatedly harassed and sexually motivated by the boys in high school and academy, and because of this, Crystal decided to keep herself away from men. She preferred the snobbish type, and they were the ones who would support her. Crystal's residence Crystal is the only Nova in the family to live by herself. She lives in the K21 Building in Bartholomew, a five minute drive from the Nova residence. Since she likes cold weather, her penthouse apartment in K21 is set to cold temperatures. Her spouse is Iamie (pronounced "HAY-mee") Hango Loberium. Personality Crystal Nova has a very "hip" personality. She is independent and likes to repeat what she says, mainly preceded by "ooh-la-la!" Positive Side Crystal is very nice and does not get in as much trouble as her siblings and nieces. She is very kind. Negative side Crystal is very snobbish and ill-tempered. She will only hang out with the Secosan elite and not the poor or middle class like the other Novas. Also she is very shy, so if someone cannot help her with something she starts to feel rejected. Relationship with others Maebon Nova Crystal Nova and Maebon Nova do not get along well. Being the oldest she does not like the fact that Maebon gets to be the Queen. Anna Nova Crystal and Anna get along well because Anna is the youngest; the two have similar characteristics. Trivia *Crystal Nova is the only current Nova to have a royal title before her formal name, as titles were abolished in 5035. *Crystal Nova's birth broadcast is in SCT's archives, but only 32 minutes (the beginning, 1st commercial break, Crystal's birth, 5th commercial break, and the credits) still exist. The other 88 minutes were lost when Maebon Nova and Consulus Populum followers raided and set fire to SBS's archive rooms in 5070. *Crystal Nova's episode of SBS Kids House is missing from SCT's archives, along with thousands of pre-5063 episodes; therefore, she can't prove that she was on SBS Kids' House, as it was taped in 5034. *She is the only Nova to participate in the Intergalactic Games, as she participated in women's golf, women's tennis and women's basketball in 5080, 5084 and 5078, respectively; the Nova family hadn't been allowed to play in the Games until 5112. *Crystal Nova has plans to retire being Queen of Ice Land, and she will pass the throne to Bella Nova. (not Rebouka because she is not ready). *Crystal Nova, along with her children and grandchildren, are conservatives. They are supporters of the Nationalist Party. Gallery Main article: Crystal Nova/Gallery Category:Nova family members Category:Married Secosans